Unknown Feelings
by OnlyWay
Summary: We can't always help what we feel, it's in our nature. What happens when we start to feel something that we never knew existed until we cross paths with someone or something to make it surface? For her, her life was about to change after crossing paths with a familiar face after several years. Will it be for the better or worse?
1. Hello Again

She's happy with what she has and where she is in life but she knows something is missing. What exactly is missing? That's unknown. A mystery that is yet to be solved. A few pink tresses slipped from behind her ear and tickled her cheek softly. As she pushed the locks back behind her ear, she flipped the page in the book she was reading. Her green eyes quickly reading the sentences and soon enough she was flipping to the next page. The pink headed beauty was captivated by the story of a young woman like herself who left home to find her true self. She was so intrigued by the story that she was ignoring the vibration her phone was giving off. The sun was setting and the sunlight casted down on the young woman. The way the light hit her showed off the silkiness of her hair. She squints a bit as the light began to affect her sight. Sighing as the light became an annoyance, she closed her book and came back to reality.

Prompting her arm up on the table, she placed her chin into the palm of her hands and looked out the window next to her. The city was busy as ever. Traffic was horrible and several people crowded the sidewalks. She inwardly sighed with relief that she lives nearby so she wouldn't have to deal with waiting for hours in traffic. Deciding that she should head home before it gets too late, she quickly finishes up her latte. As she placed her book into her purse, she got up with the cup in her hand and placed it on a counter for the worker to take. She pushed the doors of the café open and took a right down the sidewalk. She squeezed her way through the crowd and comes to a stop as the lights turned red. As usual, she took in her surroundings. The tall buildings surrounded her, several business people in their formal wear were occupying the sidewalks, and taxis honking at drivers to let them into the lane. The pink headed beauty couldn't help but smile. The light finally turned green and she crossed the street.

She loves the city and how she spends her days. There was always something to do when living in the city such as going out to grab drinks, to eat, catch up with friends, or even talking a stroll through a park. Currently it is Summer and the city was packed with tourists and civilians were constantly out. In the Summer, the city comes to life even though it's packed regardless of the season. Summer is the time when people feel more active to do things and there are more activities to do. She just loved being surrounded by the noise of the cars and people even though most would say they would prefer living somewhere quiet.

As she turned around the corner she arrived at her apartment building. Opening the glass doors which leads into the foyer, she is greeted by the lady working at the front desk. She smiled and waved before proceeding to the elevators. As she pressed the button, she watched as the floor number goes down until it reached the first floor. She waited for the people in the elevator to step out before stepping in. As she pressed her floor number, the elevator door slowly began to shut until a hand stopped it from closing. A bit startled by the sudden stop, she moved back. She looked down at her feet and twiddled her thumbs but shoot her head up when she heard a familiar voice. "Sakura?" _That deep toned voice, it's oddly familiar_ , is what she thought and when she turned her head to the left and raised it to see who it was, her eyes lit up.

"Itachi?! Uchiha Itachi?" she said with a smile on her face. The man nodded. "Wow! How have you been? I haven't seen you since…ages ago!" she exclaimed. The man chuckled at Sakura's ecstatic ways.

"I've been doing fine. Very busy with this internship I have, how have you been?" he asked. Sakura couldn't help but take a moment and check out Itachi. _Good looking as ever_ , she thought as she took a few moments to see how much he has changed. "Sakura?" Itachi asked in a curious tone which brought her back to reality.

"Oh, sorry! I'm doing well, just finished up my final year. My commencement ceremony in sometime in the Fall, I believe" she gleefully said with a huge smile on her face. Sakura was proud at how far she has come in life. No one else in her family has made it this far when it came to education. "How come I've never seen you around here before? I've been living here for a year now but never knew you lived here" Sakura curiously asked. She looked over to the screen that showed which floor they were on and realized Itachi's stop was coming up soon.

"I just moved in last week actually. I wanted to live closer to my workplace" silence then crept in and took over the elevator. Sakura was back to twiddling her thumbs and looking around. Itachi's stop finally came and as he was about to step out, Sakura spoke.

"Umm, it's sudden to ask this since you are at your stop and all, but I was wondering if you would like to come up to my place to catch up? But you are probably busy with work for your internship so I guess you can forget about it" Sakura bit her bottom lip to stop herself from rambling even more. Itachi smiled and Sakura raised her brow. She watched him back up and allowed the door close.

"I suppose I can come up for an hour or so" Sakura smiled at his answer. As they reached Sakura's floor, Itachi gestured her to exit out the elevator first. Both walked down the hallway in silence before reaching Sakura's place.

"Well, this is my home! Welcome" Sakura said as she unlocked the door. As they walked into her place, she tossed her keys onto the counter near the door and took off her shoes. "Want anything to drink? Wine? Beer?" she asked as she walked into the kitchen while Itachi took a seat at her breakfast counter.

"Wine would be nice" Sakura turned and smiled at him while grabbing a bottle of red wine out of her wine cooler. As she poured the wine into the glasses, Sakura noticed Itachi looking around her place. "I see you haven't changed" he said as Sakura walked around to take a seat next to him at the counter.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked as she placed the glasses down onto the counter.

"You've always liked things to be organized and your place is neat and tidy, so I get this vibe you haven't changed that about you" she laughed at his assumption which was correct. She has always been an organized person and that still stuck with her.

"I'm surprised you remember that, but you are right. I still love things to be organized" she gestured for Itachi to hand over his briefcase so she can place it next to her couch. As she walked back over to the stool, she asked, "So what's new with you? It's been two years since I've seen you."

"I came back from overseas a few months ago and now doing an internship at my father's business. Now I realize why he was hardly home sometimes, it's been getting busy lately" Sakura watched Itachi take a sip of his wine and continued speaking, "It's great being back in the city. I'm surprised to run into you here. My mother did say I would probably see you around but didn't think in the same building."

"Your mom always had a knack of being right about things" the two laughed, "But that's great for you, must be hard not to mess up in front of your father" Itachi raised his glass to that and took a sip, causing Sakura to laugh. "I imagine it's probably tough for you to find time for yourself, especially to date" she said as she sipped on her wine.

"Lately it's becoming a bit tough but I think I'm slowly managing on how to balance thing" Itachi chuckled, "Surprisingly, I found time to date though" Sakura raised her brow.

"Oh, really now? Do tell" she said, teasing him a bit.

"Nothing too interesting. Just a few dates here and there" she laughed at his answer which made Itachi curious and had him raise his brow this time.

"Here and there, huh? Nice cover up, but I know what you meant" she said as she lightly pushed Itachi's shoulder. "Don't worry, I'm not going to pressure you to tell me anything" she said as she smiled.

"What about you? Seeing anyone?" she shook her head. "Really? Not even going on dates?" Itachi asked.

"Well, maybe here and there" they both laughed at her answer. "But to answer your question seriously, I'm really not seeing anyone. Guess the right one hasn't come along."

"How?" she was confused as to what Itachi meant.

"How what?" she asked with her brows furrowed.

"How aren't you seeing anyone? You are a young, beautiful, kind, and smart woman" Sakura smiled at Itachi's compliment. _What a charmer_ , she thought before responding.

"Are you trying to charm me, Itachi?" she teasingly asked.

"Maybe I am" Itachi teased back. Curious, Sakura grabbed Itachi's glass and sniffed the wine. "What are you doing?" a confused Itachi asked.

"Making sure I didn't give you a different drink to make you seem odd" Sakura said as she placed the glass back onto the counter.

"Maybe I should add a bit odd to my compliment" Sakura laughed and nodded her head in agreement. She could be a bit odd at times but there's no harm to that.

"You should! Better than being boring, right?" Sakura said as she took another sip her wine which was starting to diminish as she kept on sipping the drink.

"If that's the case, I'm more curious as to why you aren't seeing anyone" Sakura stopped drinking her wine and placed the glass on the counter and stared at Itachi for a while. "What?" he asked her.

"Surprised how talkative and nosy you are" Itachi chuckled and shook his head.

"Talkative maybe due to my job, but nosy, no never!"

"Hmm, is that so? Then why are you curious to know about my love life" she asked and she continued to stare at him more.

"Just wondering why no one wants to be with you, that's all" he said as he stared back at her.

"Maybe I'm too much to handle" teased Sakura.

"Oh, really? How so?" he curiously asked.

"I don't know, maybe I'm too active for them. Even though it's nice staying in sometimes, I like to go out and do things" she said. "Anyways!" she said as she tried to switch the topic, "Got any plans for the Summer?" Itachi shook his head.

"Not really, I think it's going to be busy at work for a while" she frowns at his response. "You seem disappointed by that."

She sighed, "Majority of my friends have to take summer classes so I was hoping at least you would be free to do stuff when they aren't available. Guess I'm going solo!"

"What do you have planned?" Itachi asked.

"I haven't thought about it that much yet but I do know I want to go hiking at least once this year" she said. Sakura has come to love nature from a young age due to her partaking in activities that took place outdoors. Hikes, for Sakura, were the best way for her to admire nature's beauty.

"Hiking…interesting. I think the last time I went hiking was in high school with my class" he continued, "Maybe you and I can go sometime."

"Sounds like a date! I mean, not like a _date_ but you know…" she took a sip of her wine before entering a conversation she didn't want to get into. _Please don't go there, don't go there, don't-_ her thoughts came to a halt as Itachi spoke.

"If you want it to be one, we can call it a date" Itachi's words caught her off guard causing her to choke on her drink on. She stood up and began to cough. Itachi stood up as well and placed his hands on her arms, "Are you alright?" a concerned Itachi asked.

Sakura finally stopped coughing and nodded her head, "I'm fine." Sakura then looked up to find Itachi frowning, staring at her with worried eyes. "Really, I'm fine" she said as she placed her hand on his chest. The two then stared at each other. Green eyes met onyx.

"I never realized how green your eyes were" Itachi said in a husky tone, sending shivers throughout Sakura's body. She has always found Itachi to be a good looking man and with her being so close to him at the moment, she realized how handsome he is. She parted her lips to speak but then closed them. What seemed like an eternity of standing there in silence, it was only a few minutes but Sakura broke the silence.

"I would say my eyes and hair are my main features" she said as she took her hand off Itachi's chest. "And going back to what you said, I only go on dates with people who interest me."

"Ouch! Are you saying you aren't a tiny bit attracted to me?" Itachi teased as he removed his hands off her arms.

"Hm, maybe" Sakura winked and sat back down on the stool. "But if the other person has interest in me, I'll give them a shot even if I don't feel that attracted at first."

"So I have a shot then?" a curious Itachi asked. _Who knew Itachi would be the one liking to tease and flirt,_ she thought as she smirked at Itachi's question.

"Are you saying you are interested in me?" Sakura raised her brow as she bit her bottom lip.

"Maybe I am" he said as he took a seat.

"Are trying to make the hike into a date?" teased Sakura.

"Like I said before, if you want it to be, we can call it a date" Itachi smirked.

"You keep pressing on the matter, seem very persistent on making it one. Has it always bee a dream of yours to date me?" Itachi laughed at her teasing ways. "Well, I don't want to keep you around any longer, you probably have work to finish up for tomorrow" she said as she stood up and made her way into the kitchen. She reached for the glasses that were now empty and placed them into the sink.

"Kicking me out already? Do I make you that bothered?" Itachi teased as he got up. She watched him pick up his briefcase beside the couch and made his way over to the door.

"In your dreams" Sakura said as she laughed. She watched him slip into his shoes and unlocks the door. Once he was done putting his shoes on, she opened and held the door for him.

"Let me know when you are ready to go on that date" Itachi said as he walks out the door.

Laughing, she watched Itachi walk down the hall and blurted out, "Fine, since you want a date so badly, I'll allow you to take me on one." Sakura watched Itachi until he reached the elevator, the two waved at each other before she closed the door. Leaning against the door, Sakura placed her hand over her chest, feeling her heart pacing fast. _Am I crazy to actually think Itachi might have feelings for me?_ , she thought as she took deep breathes to calm her heart. _There is no way he does, I'm definitely crazy_. _It was just friendly teasing and flirting_ , she thought and decided to leave it as that. She sighed and began tiredness creep up on her. She retrieved to her bedroom and called it a night. Tonight was the beginning of an adventure that she didn't see coming.

* * *

 **[Author's Note]**

 **Ch 01 Update:**

I made a few minor changes to this chapter:

\- Changed up some of the wording

\- Added a few more of Sakura's thoughts (maybe 2 or 3 extra lines)

\- Previously I said Sakura graduated and planning on going to do her Masters but I decided to change it so that she had already completed medical school

Other than that, I hope you all continue on enjoying the story! Have a great day!

-OnlyWay


	2. A Lingering Thought

Pink.

The colour was so vivid, it was unforgettable. It wasn't a harsh pink so it was easy on the eyes. The colour kept popping into his mind throughout the day. Speaking of eyes, those green eyes of hers were also on his mind. The way they lit up whenever she smiled or laughed. The colour of Sakura's hair and eyes made her unforgettable. No doubt she lingers in someone's mind for a while due to her uncommon characteristics.

A chuckle escaped through his lips as he remembered his encounter with her in the elevator. After not seeing her over two years, she sure did mature a bit; physically and mentally. It didn't feel strange to have a conversation about their love life with one another. It was comfortable. Another chuckle escaped his lips as the hike date came through his mind. He shakes his head at the thought of actually going on a date with Sakura. _That wine must of hit me,_ he thought as he stared out his father's office window. He thought some more about the date. _And I also can't believe she agreed to it at the end_ , he chuckled at how surprised he was when he walked down the hallway and heard her tell him she was up for the date. _I don't see us having such a relationship. Staying friends is what's best_ , his train of thought comes to a sudden halt as the sunlight crept onto his face and blinded him. Squinting his eyes, he turns away from the window and made his way over to the couch near his father's desk.

As he sits down on the couch, Itachi threw his head back and rubbed his face. It had been a long day at work and he was planning on leaving early until his father asked to see him. He groans as his father was still not here. Itachi knew his father's ways but he gets annoyed every time. Sitting straight, he reaches for his phone and replied to a few messages from earlier to past time. He sighs at some of the ridiculous texts he was receiving from his friends and couldn't deal with them while he was in an annoyed state. He sighed and rubbed his face once more. "Stressful day?" he heard a female ask. As his hands move past his eyes, he looked to his right to see a tall, beautiful brunette woman standing before him. He watched he bend over to place a cup of coffee onto the table before him. "This should do the trick" she giggled and winked at him. Itachi cleared his throat.

"Ah, thank you. Yes, it will definitely do the trick" he said before he taking a sip of the coffee. He inwardly sighed as coffee was always the cure to his stress. The woman before him was still there and laughed. _Cute laugh_ , he thought as he looks up at her.

"Although I can't see it, I can definitely tell you are more relieved" she said followed with a smile. Itachi nods. "Glad I could help!" She cheerfully stated. _Cute smile too_ , he thought as he watched the smile on her face grow bigger each time he stared at her. "Your father was telling me you recently returned from overseas, are you back here for good?" She curiously asked him.

"Leave it to my father to tell everyone what I have been up to" the female laughed at Itachi response. "But to answer your question, anything could happen where I'm needed elsewhere so I guess I'm back until whenever that situation arises" he took another sip of his coffee.

"I see. I never left Japan before, it must be nice to travel all over" her eyes lit up at the mentioning of travelling.

"Yes, travelling is nice. If you ever have the chance, you should definitely take a trip somewhere" Itachi saw her shake her head which caused him to furrow his brows. A confused expression appeared on his face. "Why shake your head? Surely you get time off"

"I do" she said as she pushed her hair back behind her ear, "But I don't want to travel alone and most of my friends are busy with work so I don't think I will ever leave this place" the smile on her face was starting to fade.

"I'm sure you will find someone to take a trip with you one day. Who knows, maybe one of your friends will suddenly get time off to allow it to happen" the smile returned and female nodded.

"You are right. I shouldn't think negatively about such things" she laughed, "Well I should get back to my work. Once you are done with your coffee, just leave the mug on the table, I will be back to take it" she turned to walk away and Itachi watched her. _She has a nice figure,_ he thought but was quickly interrupted as the woman spoke. "I almost forget, the other main reason why I came here. Your father will be out of his meeting in a few minutes" she smiled and walked out the office. Itachi groaned yet again. His father never mentioned to him he was going to be in a meeting but told him to come to his office early. It was by far one of the longest days at work he has had since returning.

* * *

He loosened his tie as soon as he came out the elevator. The smell of rubber and gasoline hits his nose once he opened the door to the company's underground parking garage. As he made his way over to his car, he fiddled around in the pocket to grab his keys. As he unlocked his car, he swung the car door open and threw his briefcase onto the passenger seat as he got in. He turned on the car but didn't move yet. He sat there thinking. _What should I eat for dinner?_ he thought as his stomach growled. He looked at the time on the dashboard: 9pm. _Some type of take out_ _?_ He thought as he rubbed his eyes. Remembering that there was a seafood place near his place, he decided on that as his choice for dinner. Finally buckling his belt, he looked behind him and reversed out of his parking spot. Shifting his car into drive, he leaves the garage by scanning his id card on the monitor and waited for the barrier to be lifted. As he leaves the garage, an incoming call appeared on the dashboard. Clicking to accept, a deep voice spoke from the other side. "Hey" said the male on the other line.

"Sasuke" the two brothers never really spoke lengthy conversations. Usually a few words got the point across between one another. "Calling at 9pm, is there something going on?" Itachi asked.

"I can't call my brother at any time?" Itachi sighed at his brother's attitude. "To make things short, mom told me to call you"

"Let me guess, they are hosting something soon"

"Bingo. I don't know why she got me to call you but I did my part, so I guess you should call her with your answer" Itachi chuckled.

"My answer, huh? You know how dad is when it comes to these things, especially when it involves business"

"Yeah well I'm going to go now" a click was heard. Itachi sighed at his brother's ways. He rubbed his forehead as he continued on driving down the street. A few minutes past and he was near his place. He began to slow down to look out for the seafood joint. Spotting the place, he turned into the parking lot beside the place. As he got out his car he checked to make sure he had his wallet and keys. As he walked around the corner he noticed a familiar face enter the eatery. "Sakura" he said out loud unconsciously. His thoughts slipped through his mouth.

"Oh hey, Itachi!" Sakura cheerful said as she backed out of the eatery. Itachi furrowed his brows and was confused. "Everything okay? You have a confused look on your face" she curiously asked him.

"Honestly, I don't even remember saying your name" Sakura laughed.

"How sweet, you were thinking of me" Sakura laughed even more.

Chuckling, Itachi shook his head. "You wish I had you on my mind" he said and the two proceeded into the place. As they waited in the take out line, they chatted some more.

"Coming from work so late?" Sakura asked. Itachi sighed which now had Sakura being the one with a confused expression. "Something happened?" he could tell she was becoming curious but unfortunately, it wasn't anything major.

"Just my father having me wait over 30 minutes for him to get out of a meeting he never told me was attending" Sakura laughed again.

"I believe that. He had Sasuke and I once do an errand for him and trying to get a hold of him was hard" Itachi chuckled at her story.

"Yeah, that's my father for you. Always busy and on the go" the two laughed.

"So were you told about that event your parents are hosting?" Sakura asked. The two move up as the line began to shorten.

"Sasuke told me. How do you know about it?" they move up again as the orders were beginning to be taken faster.

Sakura laughed, "Your mother has been inviting me to them for a long time now but I have been busy every time they came up, but shockingly I'm available this time. Let me guess, you have no choice but to go" Itachi nodded at her correct guess. "I guess I will see you there then. I feel bad from not being able to attend the previous events."

"Giving you a heads up, they aren't fun at all" he groaned.

"I imagine they aren't but it's the least I can do" the two finally reached the counter. "You order first" Sakura gestured for him to go ahead as she stepped back. Itachi shook his head.

"I'll pay for yours so what do you want?" Itachi could tell Sakura was hesitating whether to allow him to pay or not. "Come on, it's fine.'

"Well if you insist, I'll have a shrimp pasta please" she said and she walked to stand beside Itachi.

"Can I get two shrimp pastas please" he placed their orders and they both stood at the side after he paid.

"You really didn't have to pay for me but I didn't want to hold up the line so I allowed you to"

"Of course. I had a feeling that was your reasoning" Itachi chuckled. Sakura looked up at Itachi and smiled. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing" but she continued on smiling then laughed a bit.

"Seriously, what is it?"

"It's just that, who would have thought you and I would be here together like this. You know, I always imagined you staying overseas for good" Sakura stated. Soon enough she stopped staring at Itachi and looked at the ground.

"Oh, so you always thought about me?" Itachi teased her. She looked back up at him and laughed.

"In your dreams. You know what I mean. It's funny how things turn out" Itachi picked up on Sakura's change of tone.

"Did something happen today?" he asked her curiously. She shook her head in response.

"Just after I bumped into you yesterday, I have been thinking about life" before Itachi could reply back to her, the server shouted their order number. He walked up to the counter and grabbed the bag that contained their pasta. "Mmm, it smells good" Sakura said she appeared next to him. He chuckled at her ecstatic tone. The two walked out of the eatery.

"So continuing our conversation, you have been thinking about me, huh?"

"Shut up!" Sakura exclaimed but then laughed. Itachi then begins to turn around the corner while Sakura kept on walking straight. "I guess we parts ways here then."

"No" Itachi then saw a confused expression come across Sakura's face then she laughed.

"Look at you, being so straightforward. You don't want me to go just yet?" Itachi chuckled at her teasing ways. He was becoming accustomed to it but he couldn't help but chuckle each time she teased him. "Well, you can't have me just yet" she winked at him.

"Oh, so I have a chance?" he teased her back. "I'll drive us back to our place."

"Moving so fast. Our place? Ready to move in with each other so quickly?" she laughed as she approached his car.

"If you want to" Itachi said as he unlocked the car. As the two get in, he watched Sakura fiddle around to buckle her belt. Her hair fell forward and blocked her view. Itachi's hand then moved towards her and pushed her hair behind her ear, making it visible for her to see where to buckle her seatbelt. While he pushed her hair back, his thumb happened to brush against her cheek. _Soft_ , he thought as he watched her look up at him. The two sat there in silence staring at one another. _Why does this silence thing keep happening_ , he thought as he kept his eyes on her.

Click.

Sakura's belt was now secured. The sound brought the two out of their trance. "We should get going, the food is probably getting cold" she said as she looked away from Itachi and stared out the window. Clearing his throat, Itachi buckled his belt, starts the car, and pulled out of the parking lot. As he drove down the street, he kept stealing glances at Sakura and whenever he wasn't looking, she did the same. The two finally arrive at their building as Itachi pulled into the underground parking garage. Pulling into his spot, Sakura unbuckles her belt. Turning off the car, Itachi reached for the bag of food on the backseats. The two then step out of the car and Itachi was hit with a familiar smell: rubber and gasoline. The two walk towards to the doors leading to the elevator in silence. Itachi watched Sakura's finger push the button for one of the carts to come down.

"So how was your day, I forgot to ask you" Itachi broke the silence. Sakura looked up at him with those green eyes that he had on his mind earlier.

"Ah, it was good. I spent the day with some friends" she replied back and smiled. "Had a stressful day at work? You look beat up." A cart arrived and the two step in, each pressing their floor number.

"Yeah, I'm pretty much brunt out. I'm usually not this exhausted after work but maybe I just didn't get enough rest last night" Itachi responded back to her question. He saw her look down and was confused as to why she did.

"Sorry" she murmured.

"Pardon?" Itachi didn't catch what she said as she spoke lowly.

"I'm sorry for keeping you over so late last night. You had a lot of work to do, I apologize" Itachi shook his head.

"It's fine. Got to have a social life as well" he saw Sakura nod her head in agreement to his statement. "Here, I should give you your food before I get off" he handed her the bag as he took his container out.

"Ah, thank you" she said as she took the bag from him. Her fingers softly touched his as she did so. A tingle sensation went through Itachi's fingers. "Oh, before I forget" Itachi watched Sakura fiddle around for something in her purse. He watched her pull out her phone. "I have a number for you but I'm sure you don't use that anymore" He reached for her phone and inputted his number.

"I was thinking of asking Sasuke earlier for you number, but you know how he can be" Sakura laughed and nodded. A ding went off, indicating they reached Itachi's floor.

"Well, I guess this is good night" he heard Sakura say as he stepped out the elevator. Before allowing the door to close, he turned around and placed his arm in front of it.

"Hopefully your food isn't cold. Good night" he said and watched Sakura smile back at him before bringing his arm back to his side and allowing the door to close. As he walked down the hallway, all he thought about was her smile. _Why am I like this?_ He thought since all he thought about was her throughout the day. Shaking his head, he reached his door and opened it. Retrieving inside, he was going straight to bed after he ate. It was definitely a long day.

* * *

 **[Author's Note]**

Hi everyone! I want to give a big thank you to those who enjoyed the first chapter! I'm sorry for such a long wait for chapter two but here it is. I have so much ideas of how I want this story to go and I'm going insane because I want it all to happen but it can't. Well, I hope you all have a great day and I will see you later!

-OnlyWay


	3. Just Another Day

It was another busy day at the office but it was busy for a different reason. The company was trying to land a deal with someone that could potential do major things for the company. Itachi sat in his chair and just watched some people panic, especially the guy who sat near him. He kept fidgeting in his seat, reorganizing papers that were already neatly placed, and clicking his pen in and out. Deciding that he couldn't stand seeing the man drive himself insane, Itachi got up and taps the man on shoulder. He gestures him to follow him outside to the patio connected to the office. The two men stepped outside and leaned their backs against the rail. "Why did you call me out here?" the man asked him.

"I couldn't stand seeing you drive yourself insane. It's understandable to feel the way you do but look around you, you and your team have been prepping for weeks for this meeting, are you telling me you aren't prepared by now?" Itachi asked in a stern voice. Itachi always had an authoritative aura to him. The way he spoke to people gained their attention and ultimately their respect.

"O-oh yes, yes we are prepared" Itachi's question caught the man off guard. Feeling a bit guilty of adding a bit of more stress onto the guy, Itachi apologizes but the man shook his head. "No need to apologize, I understand what you mean."

"You have your team the back you up, Jun you aren't alone. Believe it or not, despite me seeming calm all the time, I too get nervous for meetings" Jun looked at Itachi with disbelief.

"You? You get nervous?" Jun was astonished by Itachi's statement. Itachi nodded his head.

"It's not as bad as before but I still get the jitters" the two laughed. "I started helping around at the company on and off when I was a teenager and had to present something at my very first meeting at the age of 17. I honestly thought I could present how I did in high school but I was totally wrong about that" Itachi chuckled at the memory.

"Tha'ts for sure, you can't give half-assed presentation and expect it to fly well. Thanks for the talk, Itachi. I really appreciate it. I feel more calm now" Jun patted Itachi's back and walked back inside the office. Itachi decided to stay outside for a few more minutes. He turned around and leaned his arms against the railing. He looked down below and watched the cars and people on the sidewalk go by. The warmth from the sun was refreshing. The office always had the air conditioner on. Itachi closed his eyes for a minute and soaked in the sun. As he opened his eyes, he sighed and walked back inside the office where he spotted Jun who was struggling with a few boxes. Itachi walked over and offered to help carry some boxes up to the meeting room. Jun gladly accepted his help and handed a couple of boxes to Itachi and the two made their way to the elevator.

* * *

"Thanks for the help, Itachi" Jun said as he and Itachi stepped out the elevator.

"Anytime. Is your team already up here?" Itachi asked him as they walked towards the meeting room. Jun nodded his head.

"A few of them should be up here starting to set things up" the two stepped into the room and Itachi placed the boxes onto the table. "Thanks once again for the help! I'll let you know later how things went."

"You guys will do great" Itachi waved to the other members in the room and excused himself. As he walked out the room, he looked down at his watch and realized it was time for his lunch break. As he walked over to the elevator, a familiar face pushes the button and stood next to him. "Ah, it's you again." The female looked up at Itachi and smiled. It was the brunette from yesterday. "Sorry, I never got your name"

"It's Hana. How are you doing today, Itachi?" she asked him while smiling.

"Pretty well, I'm about to go on lunch" Itachi saw her face lit up which had him a bit confused as to why she seemed excited over the mentioning of lunch.

"Same here! Do you mind if I join you?" she asked sweetly. _How could I turn down such a nice girl?_ were his thoughts.

"Sure, I don't mind. Any place in mind you want to go?" Itachi asked her as the elevator finally reached the floor. The two stepped in and Hana pressed for the ground floor. _Not the parking garage?_ he thought as he watched her press the button.

"I was thinking of trying out this café near by unless you have somewhere else you would like to go?" she curiously asked. Itachi couldn't help but notice how cute she was looking at him which caused him to miss what she said.

"Sorry, I didn't catch what you said" Itachi was slightly embarrassed by not paying attention. That rarely happens.

"Do you mind if we go to this café nearby? Or do you happen to have somewhere else you would like to go to?" she repeated herself. Itachi inwardly sighed as he was ashamed to have her repeat herself when he should have been paying attention.

"Ah, the café is fine" the two finally reached the ground floor. Itachi gestured for Hana to step out first which she did and he followed behind her. The two proceeded out the tall glass doors and onto the busy sidewalk that was filled by other business workers. The two make their way through the crowd and reach the café which was surprisingly near the company. "This is convenient. I didn't know we had a café so close" Itachi said was the two stepped into the café.

"Me neither until one of my friends took me here a few days ago" the two waited in the line up. Itachi scanned the board of what they had and what he should get. _An Americano sounds good,_ he thought as they continued to make their way up closer to the front. As Itachi looked away from the board, he noticed the colour pink from the side of his eye. He turns his head to the left and to his surprise, there was Sakura sitting next the window reading a book. He couldn't help but notice how sunlight hit her face, causing her to squint a bit. Itachi chuckled at her starting to get frustrated because she couldn't read properly.

"Next!" the worker shouted which brought Itachi's attention back to the front. Realizing it was his turn to order, he stepped forward and ordered an Americano and a bagel. Him and Hana waited for a few mintues until given their orders.

"If you don't mind, I spotted my friend and was wondering if we could sit with her?" Itachi asked as the two walked away from the counter.

"Sure" Hana cheerfully said. The two approached Sakura who didn't notice them at first until she looked up from her book. A smile grew upon her face at the site of Itachi.

"Itachi! Surprise seeing you here" Itachi watched Sakura's eyes shift to Hana and back to him. "Are you going to introduce me to your lady friend" Itachi knew where Sakura was going with that saying.

"This is Hana. I'm assuming she is my father's secretary?" Itachi looked at Hana with his brow raised. Hana nodded her at his assumption. Hana extended her hand to Sakura who in turn extended hers and they both shook hands. "You don't mind if we sit with you, do you?" Itachi asked Sakura.

Shaking her head, Sakura said "Of course not! Let me move my purse" as Sakura did so, Itachi took a seat next to her and Hana across. "So how is work going?" Sakura asked as she looked at the two.

"It's pretty hectic. I actually wish I could leave and go home right now" Sakura nodded her head in agreement to what he said.

"Me too. Ino was supposed to meet me here 15 minutes ago but here I am, friendless" the three of them laughed. Itachi took a bite of his bagel and a sip of his Americano after swallowing his food. "Good, right? This is one of my favourite spots to come to relax. The food and drinks are good and the people here are friendly" Sakura gleefully said as she prompted her right elbow onto the table and placed her chin into the palm of hand. "So Hana, how long have you been working for Mr. Uchiha?" Itachi watched Sakura smile at Hana who waited to finish chewing her sandwich before answering.

"About 3 years now. I started off as an intern there during the last few months of my graduate program and was hired to become a permanent secretary for Mr. Uchiha" Hana took a sip of her coffee before continuing, "How about you? What do you do?" She curiously asked Sakura. Itachi's eyes shifted back to Sakura who sat up straight before answering.

"I just graduated recently. Medical school to be specific. I fast tracked a bit so I finished earlier than the norm would" Itachi raised his brow at what Sakura said. _Medical school? Interesting._ Due to him being away for so long from the city, he never got the chance to see what some of his friends were up to throughout the year and nowadays. "What?" Sakura asked him as she stared at him with those green eyes of hers. Itachi stared back at her for minute then cleared his throat before he got himself lost in them.

"Nothing" he said as he took a sip of his drink. Sakura stared at him a bit more and he wished she didn't because her eyes enticing. He was hooked whenever she looked at him. "Hana, I assume you are attending this event my father is hosting? I'm pretty sure every worker is going to be there" Itachi said, switching up the conversation.

"Or _has_ to be there" Sakura intruded. Itachi chuckled and nodded his head. He looked at Hana who giggled at what Sakura stated.

"Yes, I will be there" she softly said. Itachi looked back at Sakura to see her looking towards the door and had a smile on her face. Suddenly, she began to wave.

"It seems my friend has finally arrived. It was a pleasure meeting you, Hana" Sakura cheerfully said she she stood up. She placed her book into her purse and then placed the satchel onto her shoulder. "And of course nice seeing you always, Itachi. Can't have you going back to work sad because I never said it's pleasure having you in my company" Sakura teased. Sakura waved at the two and Itachi watched her walk up to a blonde female who looked at him and waved. He waved back before returning his attention back to Hana.

"She's very friendly" Hana said. Itachi nodded his head in agreement.

"Yeah until you get on her bad side" Hana laughed.

"You've gotten on her bad side before?" she asked as she continued on the conversation.

"Never. My brother on the other hand has" Itachi shook his head at the memory of his brother getting yelled at by Sakura when they were younger.

"How did you two meet? You two seem very close" Hana statement caught him off guard, causing him to choke a bit on his drink. After calming himself down, he answered her.

"My father and her father happen to go way back and she was always around at my house whenever we had events or her father was visiting. Since I've been away for quite some time, I haven't seen her in years" Itachi then took a last few bites of his bagel and finished up him drink as he noticed their lunch break was coming to an end. "Well, I guess we should be heading back now" Hana nodded in agreement and the two got up. They threw away their trash and exited the café. As the two walked through the crowd, a couple of children on their bikes were making their way through. Itachi noticed Hana didn't spot them yet so he grabbed her by the wrist and gently moved her closer to him so she wouldn't get hit.

"Thank you, I didn't see them" she softly said. Itachi watched her look down at his hand wrapped around her wrist and quickly let go.

Clearing his throat, he said "It's pretty packed on the sidewalk so it's hard to spot them coming." The two continued walking till they finally reached the office building. Itachi held open the door and allowed Hana and a few others to enter before he proceeded inside. The two waited for the elevator with a crowd of others who were also coming back from lunch. The middle cart comes down and people filed in. Both Itachi and Hana began to get squished as more people tried to fit into the elevator. Hana then shifted herself so she was sideways, creating some room for others to step back. Itachi couldn't help but notice, or rather feel, Hana's breasts pressed against his arm. He could see that she was slightly embarrassed which had him wanting to chuckle but couldn't. One more person stepped into the elevator before it finally left the ground floor.

It was starting to become a bit uncomfortable for Itachi so he decided to switch his position and stood facing Hana instead. Instead of her breasts on his arm, they were now barely touching his chest. Itachi decided to strike up a conversation to take away the awkwardness or so he hoped it would. "So, how come you weren't at the presentation part of the meeting? Did you go to the first few hours of it at least?" Itachi asked her. She shook her head. "How come?"

"I have tons of paperwork to do so Mr. Uchiha allowed me to stay back and finish it up" she said with a smile. Itachi looked down at her and noticed her eyes were a light brown. They may not be vivid like Sakura's but they were pleasant to look at. Itachi than began to remember how Sakura's eyes drew you in, making you focus on her and her only. With Hana, the cuteness of her face is what drew you in. Itachi noticed the plumpness of her lips and how large her eyes were. These were the features that caught his attention. "Is something wrong?" Hana asked as she furrowed her brows and titled her head slightly, exposing the side of neck as her hair moved. Itachi's eyes drifted to her neck for a moment before clearing his throat.

"No nothing. Was just thinking all that work I have to do" Hana laughed. The elevator began to clear out and soon there was enough room for the two move about. As they were approaching near the top of the building, Itachi's floor came. "Well, this is my stop. It was nice having lunch with you" Itachi said as he began to walk out the elevator.

"Same here!" Hana loudly said before the elevator door closed. As Itachi opened the glass doors that lead into the office, he spotted his co-worker from earlier sitting at his desk. As Itachi approached, Jun looked up from his paperwork and greeted him.

"Hey Itachi! How was your break?" he asked as Itachi took a seat.

"Pretty good. Hana showed me a café that was located nearby" Jun had a smirk on his face which caused Itachi to become confused.

"You and Hana, huh?" he continued on smirking.

"Oh come on, Jun" Itachi sighed.

"I'm just saying, you two look good together. Plus, she is really gorgeous" Itachi chuckled at what Jun said.

"We are co-workers, nothing else" Itachi stated but Jun kept on smirking. Jun was correct on one thing though, Hana was very pretty, but to date someone from the same workplace wasn't Itachi's style, especially if things being to get complicated in the relationship. He never liked to mix business and pleasure.

"You say that now but who knows, maybe you will be dating her by next week" Itachi rolled his eyes at Jun's statement because he was never going to let this go. "Roll your eyes all you want but I saw the way she smiled at you earlier while you two waited for the elevator" Jun kept the smirk on his face which was starting to irritate Itachi.

"Hm, is that so? A smile is a smile" he watched Jun shake his head.

"You are so clueless but I'm not about to waste time giving you pointers" Itachi couldn't help but chuckle at that. _Who does he think he is,_ he thought as he continued on listening to Jun speak. "Anyways, I should let you know that I think the meeting went well today" _Finally getting away from that topic,_ he was more interested in how the company was doing than spending time blabbing with Jun over a topic that was going no where.

"Is that so? That's good to hear, let's hope we got that deal" Itachi said as he stretched his arms in the air. He then yawned as he brought his arms back down and looked at his watch. Only three more hours to go before he was officially off work and can enjoy the weekend.

* * *

 **[Author's Note]**

Hi again! I was quite speedy with chapter three, wasn't I? I'm slowly introducing a few more characters into the story from Itachi's workplace who may or may not potentially stir things up. The newest addition happens to be Jun and I'm actually quite excited with this new character. I'm looking forward to developing more of his and Hana's character and what they are all about. Of course we have the classic best friend of all time, Ino, make a quick appearance. Hm, I wonder what Sakura thinks about Hana, guess we will find out in future chapters! Thank you once again for checking out the story and continuing on following! See you soon!

-OnlyWay


	4. Something New, Something Old

Sakura was slouched on her couch, exhausted and on the verge of passing out. After parting ways with Itachi and Hana from the café, she spent the rest of the afternoon with Ino who kept bringing up Itachi in their conversations. Sakura tried to avoid answering her questions by trying to divert Ino's attention onto something else, but she failed…miserably. This only encouraged Ino to keep asking questions. She wanted to know why he was there, what they were talking about, and it led to her asking if they were sleeping with each other. Sakura shook her head the memory. It wasn't easy to annoy her but Ino does a fine job setting her off. Then she asked her a question that has been stuck on her mind: did she still have feelings for Itachi. Sakura happened to have a crush on Itachi back when she was sixteen but that didn't last long. During Sakura's high school days, she was never concerned about dating or exploring things like some of her friends were. She stuck to her books but of course she spent time with her friends partying here and there. Sakura chuckled at the thought of being a teen again. She sighed as she stared at her ceiling.

 _Do I still have feelings for him though?_ Ino's question was still lingering in her mind. It was bothering her because she didn't have an answer. _How am I supposed to know? I'm sure Itachi doesn't see me that way_ … _or does he?_ Sakura shook her head at that thought. _No way he does. He probably sees me as a sister_ , she sighed again because she was getting no where and was diverting away from the real issue: did she still like Itachi? Sure he is handsome, smart, and independent, he had all the qualities she was looking for but Itachi? Was Itachi the one for her? Frustrated, she got off her couch, walked over to her door, grabbed her keys while slipping her shoes on and left her home.

Whenever Sakura got frustrated on something she couldn't figure out, she took walks to help calm her down and clear her mind. It also frustrated her that the answer is probably right there but she just doesn't realize it. As she waited for the elevator, she kept slapping her hands on her thighs. She was becoming anxious. Sakura has learned over the years that she doesn't know the answer to everything but majority of the time she was correct about things but this one question was ticking her off. It was getting the best of her because now she really had to figure out whether there was any feeling for Itachi there or not. _Maybe I should text him to see if he wants to take a walk with me?_ Sakura began patting her herself down, searching for her phone but then realized she left it at home. She groaned because as she was about to walk back to her place, the elevator came. She debated for a quick second whether to go back or not but decided her being alone to think was the best, so she stepped into the elevator and pressed for the ground floor.

* * *

As she strolled through the park, which was conveniently located near her building, Sakura stopped a few times to admire the flowers. Continuing to walk down the path that had several petals falling down onto, she stuck her hand out to catch one that was making its way to the ground. As the petal fell into her palm, she watched it get whisked away by the wind. Although there was a breeze, it was a warm one which was surprising because it was usually chilly around this time. She approached a bench she spotted and sat down. She took a deep breath and exhaled. Fresh air was much needed and it was definitely better to be outside then pent up in a tiny apartment. She noticed the park was quite busy even though it is night time. Taking a look at her watch, it read 10pm. There were quite a few people who were taking a night stroll like herself or jogging. As she sat there, she noticed a guy walking his dog. She couldn't help but stare at the man. _Very good looking,_ she thought as she stared at him some more. She was zoned out that she didn't realize he was approaching her. "You know, it's not polite to stare" a deep husky voice brought her back to reality. _Oh shit!_ she thought as she was now embarrassed at her shameless staring. The man laughed. "No need to get embarrassed" he said as he sat down to her. Sakura looked at his dog and then at the man.

"I'm not embarrassed" but her face gave it all away. She could feel blood rushing to her cheeks, they were starting to become warm. The man laughed again and shook his head. "If you are going to keep laughing at least tell me why" she was annoyed. She was already frustrated as it was but now she got caught staring at man who keeps laughing at her.

"No need to get hasty" the man chuckled, "I'm Kiba and you are?" the man asked as he extended out his hand. Sakura looked at his hand before shaking it.

"Sakura" she smiled and the man smiled back. _Wow_ , she thought as she stared at Kiba's smile.

"Something wrong?" Kiba raised his brow. Sakura shook her head. Realizing they were still shaking hands, she pulled her hand away. She was embarrassed but kept her cool. She then looked back at his dog who was staring at her cutely.

"Can I?" she asked as she gestured to pet his dog.

"Go ahead! He loves being spoiled, don't you Akamaru?" Kiba laughed again as the dog barked back at him. Sakura began to pet the dog who greeted her with a bark. She giggled.

"Such a cute dog" she said as she looked at Kiba with a smile on her face. After petting Akamaru a few more times, she pulled her hand back and sat up straight.

"So what are you doing out here at this hour?" Kiba asked.

"Just decided to take a stroll. Surprisingly it's nice out tonight" Sakura watched Kiba nod his head in agreement. "Do you live around here? You don't have to answer that if I'm invading too much" she began tapping her thighs with her fingers. _Asking him right away if he lives nearby? Is that okay or?_ Her thoughts were interrupted by Kiba.

"I do actually but I rarely come to this park" Sakura watched Kiba pet Akamaru.

"Oh, how come?" she curiously asked him.

"Well, I have another park located near me and I usually go there but I decided to take a walk over here" Kiba said as he sat back up straight. Sakura couldn't help but notice his muscles.

"Do you work out?" she asked him. Usually Sakura didn't talk that much to people who she just met but Kiba seemed different. Something was drawing her in and she was slowly becoming interested in knowing him more. At first his laugh caught her attention, then it was his smile, but now she didn't know what it is but there was something there. _Great, another thing I can't figure out_ , she inwardly sighed.

"Such a random question to ask" he chuckled, "But yes, I do work out. I like staying active" Sakura couldn't help but smile. She noticed Kiba have a confused expression come across his face. She laughed.

"Sorry, but most of my friends get annoyed that I like to be active so it is nice to meet others who have a similar interest" she said.

"Oh, you do? Do you go to the gym?" she shook her head.

"I'm not active like that" she laughed, "I jog here and there around the area, do hikes, swim, things like that."

"Hiking?" Kiba asked. She nodded her head. _Why is everyone surprised whenever I mention hiking?_ she was becoming even more annoyed. "That's cool. I was actually planning on doing a hike this Summer" whatever annoyance Sakura was feeling faded as soon as he said that. Her eyes lit up.

"Really?!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah" he chuckled then silence overcame them. Sakura noticed the park was starting to become more empty. As she parted her lips to speak, Kiba spoke first. "This may seem weird since we hardly know each other but maybe we can go on a hike together some time?" Sakura turned her head to face Kiba. She was smiling ear to ear.

"That would be great! And for not knowing each other, maybe we can change that?" her cheeks were becoming hot again. _Did I just ask him out?_ Sakura never felt this shy in her life. She was usually confident in everything she said and rarely got shy but around Kiba...she noticed she was acting unusual. "I mean-" but she was cut off.

"Sure! Want to exchange numbers and maybe we can arrange a day to meet up?" she watched Kiba pull his phone out his pocket. She patted her pockets but then remembered she left her phone at home.

"This is going to sound silly but I left my phone at home" the two laughed.

"It's okay, happens to everyone once a while. Just input your number and I will contact you" Kiba handed her phone over to her and she inputted her number. As she handed her phone back to him, Sakura stood up.

"You better" she said. Kiba then stood up as well and stared right at Sakura.

"Of course, why wouldn't I want to get to know a beautiful woman like you? Well, I better get going, Akamaru seems to be getting a bit tired" Kiba said as he began to walk away. Sakura stood there and watched him walk away from her sight. She kept parting her lips to shout something at him but words wouldn't come out. She was used to getting compliments but there was definitely something different about Kiba. As she sighed, she turned around and retrieved to her apartment where she called it a night.

* * *

The sunlight that crept through her curtains shined onto her face. She started to scrunch her face as her room was starting to become warm. As she threw off her covers, she groaned. Her pink tresses were sprawled on her pillow, tangled with one another. As she was slowly opening her eyes, her phone vibrated. Extending her arm, she searched for her phone with her hand on the side table. She blinked a few times to get her eyes adjusted and brought the phone closer. "One new message" she said as she reads what the screen showed her. Unlocking her phone, she clicked on the messaging app and saw it was from her mom. _So random._ She was confused as to why her mom was texting her rather than calling. "Hey sweetie! I'm learning how to text, how exciting! I haven't heard from you in a while…I hope you are doing well! Call or text me later!" she read out loud. She began to laugh. _Oh mom_ , she thought as she replied back to her mother to her mother.

 **To: Mom  
** Hey mom, everything is going well. Sorry that I haven't called for the past few days. Tell dad I say hi.

She clicked the send button. She sat up in her bed for a minute before getting off. Her feet met the cold floor, sending shivers through her body but then the warmth from the sunlight warmed her. She walked over to her window where she opened the curtains. She then walked out of her room and sat on her couch. Sakura stared at her phone a bit waiting to see if her mom would reply before placing it onto the coffee table. She sighed and got off her couch and walked into the kitchen to make herself a cup of coffee. As she let the coffee brew a bit, a knock was heard at her door. _Strange…I hardly have people knocking at my door_ , she thought as she walked over to the door. She looked through the peephole and saw a familiar face. She took the latch off the door and unlocked it. She opened the door and greets Itachi with a smile. "Well, well, well, look who it is" she said as she gestured him to come in.

"Good afternoon to you" Itachi said as he slipped out of his shoes. Sakura watched him walk over to the couch and sat down.

"It's afternoon? Wow, I really slept in" she was surprised at herself. She hardly slept in late. "Would you like a cup of coffee? Sugar and milk?"

"Sure, that would be great. Just black is fine" he said. Sakura grabbed two mugs from a cabinet and poured the coffee into them. She too also drank coffee black. Grabbing the mugs, she made her way over to the couch and placed the mugs onto the table. "Thanks" Itachi said as he picked up his mug.

"So what brings you here?" Sakura asked as she too picked up her mug and began blowing on the coffee to cool it. She took a sip as she waited for his response and he was taking an unusual amount of time to reply. As she was about to speak, Itachi spoke first.

"I was just wondering if you were available to do something" she watched him take a sip of his coffee. "So what are you up to today other than sleeping?" he chuckled. Sakura brought her legs to her chest and caught Itachi's eyes drift downwards as she did so. _Looks like we got ourselves a pervert_ , she laughed outloud which brought Itachi's eyes back up to look at her. Confusion was written all over his face which caused Sakura to laugh even more. "What?" he asked her.

"What a perv!" she placed her cup down onto the table and moved closer to Itachi. "What were you expecting to see?" she kept inching closer to Itachi. "Did you want to see my underwear?" her face was now close to his and was staring straight into his eyes. As she inched closer to his face, his breathing changed, she could tell it was becoming heavy. She chuckled that she was able to do this to him. She then placed her lips close to his ears and whispered, "Or did you want me to be completely naked underneath my shirt?" she moved away and back to where she was sitting. She watched how flustered Itachi was. Sakura smirked. She enjoyed the playfulness and teasing her and Itachi were able to do with one another. "Did I make you that hot and bothered?" she teased. She heard Itachi clear his throat causing her to chuckle.

"If you did…lets just say things would be different right now" Sakura furrowed her brows at his response.

"Do I even want to know?" she asked him curiously. She watched him smirk making her raise her brow.

"Maybe you do, maybe you don't. Anyways, get ready" he told her. _He thinks he can order me around?_ She thought as continued on staring at him with her brow raised. "I was thinking of going for a drive somewhere, do you want to come or would you rather stay indoors?"

"You sure have some nerve telling me what to do but sure, I'll come with you" she stood up and stretched at bit before retrieving to her bedroom to get ready.

* * *

She knew they were out of the city but didn't know where they were. For the past hour an half they have been driving down a straight road. There weren't much homes or signs so that made it harder for her to guess their location. Her pink tresses were flying around as the windows were rolled down. She stuck her hand out the window like a child and did a wave. She smiled a bit as she began to remember some of her childhood. She brought her hand back inside the car and looked at Itachi who was already glancing at her. "What?" she asked him and he just chuckled and shook his head as he looked back at the road.

"How do you handle your hair flying all over the place like that?" he asked. He finally took a turn but Sakura was still clueless where they were.

"You know, you don't. It's still a pain in the ass after all these years" the two laughed. As they drove down the road, they finally passed a sign that seemed oddly familiar. She furrowed her brows as she saw the word beach because she remembers seeing this exact same sign when she was younger.

"Figured it out yet?" she looked at Itachi and her brows still furrowed. She was then hit with a sudden realization of their location as he turned down a path. A path that no one knew except for her, him, and a few others.

"No way!" she pushed his shoulder. They were now driving down a gravel road which lead to a secret area of the beach that was only accessible from this path. They used to come here a lot when they were children and while they were in high school for secret parties or just to talk. The car came to a stop and both her and Itachi stepped out. Sakura took a deep breath and exhaled. She smiled at the familiar smell the air carried around here. She looked over to see Itachi taking off his socks and shoes and placed them into the car before beginning to walk. Sakura did the same and caught up to him to walk beside him. She smiled as the soft sand went between her toes as they walked. "Were you planning on coming here whether I wanted to come or not?" she looked at Itachi.

"Hmm, I honestly wasn't planning on coming here. Actually, I didn't even know where I wanted to drive to but then I remembered this place" he said.

"I haven't been to this place since you left" Sakura looked back down at her feet. Itachi left a year after he was done high school to go overseas to study and do work for his father. Her purpose to come to this spot was for her and Itachi to talk about stuff that she couldn't with her friends.

"Why?" he curiously asked. Sakura shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know…I guess things just felt weird without you here" she softly said before walking away. She stopped walking once she reached the lining where the water stopped when it came on shore. She watched as the water would come out and barely touch her toes before looking at the sky. "I really slept in late, huh?" she said as Itachi came beside her. She heard him chuckle which made her smile. The sky was mixed with pink and orange, hinting that the sun was going to set. The two walked back a bit and sat down.

"Why was it weird?" he asked her. She brought her legs to her chest and leaned her chin on her knees.

"Even though I had lots of friends to talk to about things, you were the only one who gave me advice that was useful" she laughed, "And I don't know...I remember us coming here just the two of us to talk about things." She could feel Itachi staring at her. "Anyways, no gloomy talk! Remember that going away bonfire we had here for you" the two laughed at the memory.

"That was a total mess" he nodded his head in agreement to what she said.

"You know what else was a mess? You always seeing some girl every few months" she looked at him while she said this and his expression was priceless.

"What! No I wasn't" he was lying through his teeth. She shook his head, _what a liar_ , she thought.

"Oh come on. Everyone knew you were somewhat of a playboy back when you were a teen. Don't be ashamed" she teased him as she nudged his shoulder.

"I have no clue what you are talking about" he said.

"Well, if you weren't one then, you are one now" she saw Itachi furrow his brows in confusion as to what she said. "I mean, here you are teasing and sometimes flirting with me but then I see how you are with Hana" his expression stayed the same. "Look, I don't want to get in the way with things" she said.

"Get in the way of what? Hana and I are co-workers" he said.

"You don't see it, do you?" she said as she titled her head a bit.

"I had someone tell me something similar but I'm being serious that there isn't anything going on between Hana and I" she could tell he was becoming annoyed.

"How could you be so oblivious?" she sighed and continued on looking at Itachi. She saw his hand inch towards her making her furrow her brows. His hand held the back of her head and softly grasped some of her hair. _What the hell is going on?_ She thought as she continued on watching Itachi. As he brought her head closer to his, his face was inching closer to hers and her breathing hitched. Her heart was pacing faster. She licked her lips as he approached closer and closer to her. He stopped before their lips completely touched. His warm breath tingled her lips. _Is he going to kiss me?_ she thought as she continued to stare at him. Her eyes drifted down at his lips. There was a sensation running through her body that she hadn't felt in a long time. She then remembered about that lingering thought she had on her mind all last night: did she still have feelings for Itachi? _Do I? Why do I want him to kiss me but then again not?_ She bit her lips and she thought about this. She noticed Itachi was now smirking making her bring her eyes back up to stare into his.

"You are probably wondering why I am so close to you" he whispered. His lips were almost touching hers as he spoke. She was beginning to breathe a bit faster. She licked her lips again. She saw his eyes shift to look at her lips. "Why do you keep licking them?" he looked back up into her eyes. "Is there something that you want?" he was teasing her. _This must be payback from earlier but why can't I move?_ her body was numb. She was letting the sensation take over her. _Maybe I do actually want him to kiss me?_ She shook her head at that thought. "There isn't anything you want?" Itachi thought that was for him. A yes escaped her lips but she didn't mean to say it. Her eyes widened.

"I mean-" but Itachi cut her off.

"What is it then?" his soft whispers were sending chills throughout her body and her lips kept tingling.

"I don't know" _Or do I?_ her mind was running several thoughts at once. It was becoming exhausting. She was confused, anxious, all these emotions were overtaking her.

"Are you sure about that? I think the answer is right in front of you" _In front of me?_ _Is he saying-_ but her thoughts were cut off as she realized Itachi pulled away as the warmth on her lips were no longer there. "Have you ever watched the sun set before?" she turned her head to look at the sky and saw the sun setting. She took a moment to reply as she was trying to calm herself down.

"No" she softly said and continued, "You see pictures of it and say wow, that's amazing, but when you see it in person…it's beautiful" the two sat there in silence, watching the sunset. It was a much needed silence for both of them to take in what happened a few minutes ago, especially for Sakura. She was going to need time to figure out what she really felt. They two sat there watching the sunset together until they decided to go home.

* * *

Her breathing was back to normal and her mind was cleared from any thoughts regarding feelings. As she walked through her door, she threw her keys onto the counter nearby and slipped out of her shoes. She rolls her neck as she retrieved to her bedroom. Stripping out of her clothes and bra, she slipped on the baggy t-shirt she had earlier. Grabbing her phone out of her pants pocket, she sat on her bed. Her phone vibrated. _Mom decided to text back finally?_ she thought as she unlocked her phone. _Huh?_ She was confused when she saw a number she has never seen before texting her.

 **From: Unknown  
** Hey it's me, from last night.

 _Last night?_ She thought for a few minutes to wonder who it could be until she finally realized it was Kiba. Just when she got her mind to settle and get her emotions under control, here she was acting giddy over his text. As she laid down in bed, her and Kiba messaged each other back and forth until they both fell asleep.

* * *

 **[Author's Note]**

Hey! I'm back with the longest chapter I have ever written. I decided to go back to Sakura's POV this time and see what she has been up to. I'm digging Kiba. He has similar interests with Sakura and makes her feel different, but Itachi though! What a way to show nothing is going on with Hana, huh? Of course, Ino, putting thoughts into Sakura's head making her confused about things but that's what friends are for, right? Haha. I hope you all enjoy and had a great weekend! I will see you soon!

-OnlyWay


End file.
